


Absolute

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-12
Updated: 2001-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay accidentally discoverers that he doesn't want to keep all the control he has in his life and decides to share some of it with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute

Tom's POV:

Day's in the Delta quadrant are definitely like no other. Take today for example. I was on the bridge and all seemed relatively quiet when out of no where this electrically charged self propelling nebula shoots by us and sends us spinning out of control. I of course got Voyager under control and back on course, and there seemed to be minimum damage. But if I have learned anything out here, nothing is that easy. 

It turns out that today, like most days; there were people off duty enjoying the holodeck. But one of them got a huge surprise, and of course it would be the First Officer of all people. You see, when that thing hit us, it did something to the holo emitters and those inside the holodeck are now apart of the running program, or that's how B'Elanna explains it. So, since the Commander was in the holo deck at the time he's now been swept up into what may constitute a holo character, to put it in easy to understand terms. I know that Sue Nicoletti is grateful that she had just stepped out of the holo deck when it happened. 

The holo deck is still running, but not responding to outside interference, and we can't see inside to determine what program is running. I told them that Chakotay was most likely running some nature thing and though I got a few looks, they had to agree with me. It's been agreed upon that the only way to learn more is to send someone inside. The problem with that is that whoever goes in, can't communicate with the outside world, in this case Voyager. So…if you haven't guessed, I have to make sure to be back at the same spot I enter in at, at a designated time so I can get back out and give a report. That sounds easy, doesn't it? But I know better. 

B'Elanna warns me that I will automatically be fitted to the program running, like any person playing a character, should there be Characters involved, and she gave me a tiny chronometer so I can keep track of time. As I stand at the doors getting ready to enter I look at B'Elanna, "tell me again, why am I going inside?" 

B'Elanna grins. "You are one, the best programmer we have and you will be able to get a better handle on what is going on inside then the rest of us. Plus, if there is another program in which a character needs to be portrayed, you do have the experience…Captain Proton," she giggles. 

I take a deep breath and give a small sigh, and take the equipment given me and when B'Elanna overrides the doors, the area before me is dark and not so inviting after all. I look at her, "Perhaps he was just going for a moonlight stroll," I say, referring to what program Chakotay was running, thought there was a very high possibility that what ever program he was stuck in was a mesh of many others. I enter and take a good hard look at my surroundings when the door closes. I hear the computer beep softly and I look down at myself and notice my clothes have been changed to fit the program. //Obviously this isn't a walk in the part scenario, // I think to myself as I notice the ancient Roman toga I'm now wearing and the expensive sandals and other adornments. I take a look around and see I'm on a side ally way that leads to the main area. Something about this place tickles my mind, as I feel a familiarity about being here. I walk the short distance to the end of the ally and look around and I see the large extravagant palace and my eyes go wide…I know this program! 

I can't help but give a soft chuckle, thinking about how embarrassed Sue is going to be when I tell her about this. The girls brought me here once, for they wanted me to tweak the program up a bit for them. This was Sue's favorite adult fantasy. A dark part of my brain starts to wonder just what part Chakotay is playing in Sue's little love slave fantasy. I feel that dark thought place a wicked grin on my face as I move toward the palace to find out. 

I enter inside and am greeted by the Mistress that runs the place. "Greetings young Noble, how can I provide for your need this night?" she asks. She is an older woman, but pleasant to look upon, and her customers needs always come first…go figure Sue would want it that way. Playing along, "I feel in the mood for bronze skin, well built, and dark eyes," I reply, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Ah, I think I have what you are in need of young Noble. Though the one I speak of is new, I assure you he is well trained," she grins at me. "I shall have one of the others take you to your room and have him report to you at once," she states with a bow. 

"Excellent," I say and had to grin as I was led to 'my' room. I couldn't help feeling this desire to giggle, like a school boy, every time I thought of Chakotay of all people being a… a love slave. I can picture him as a gladiator, or an Emperor, but love slave? The man is nothing but a raging top, dominate in all things. I enter my room, for yes, I have used Sue's program from time to time, for I do enjoy men as well as woman, but I would never pursue a man on board Voyager. There just isn't anyone that strikes me that way…well, I have to admit, the Commander does, but as I said…raging top, and thought I like it both way's I don't like being just a bottom, besides, I think he's totally straight on top of being a fucking monk. 

I move to pour myself some wine while I wait for my 'slave' to arrive and I start to think, just how am I going to report this and keep Chakotay's reputation in tact. He's a prideful man, and I know this would upset me, this would devastate him if the crew found out. //They just don't find out, // I say to myself. I start to think about if I can change the program and keep Chakotay involved, but that would be too dangerous. As it was, we needed to get a lead to where Chakotay's pattern was in the system and beam him out. That was the current solution, but since there are hundreds of programs, and we couldn’t see which one was running, this was the only way to get a clue. //I'll just have to handle it personally, // I say to myself, when I hear the door open. 

I stand with my eyes transfixed. It was one thing to imagine it, but to see it, to see Chakotay enter in, dressed in only a small white wrap around his waist, his bronze skin glistening with a light coat of oil, is breath taking. He is carrying a small tray of fresh fruit and he glides to the table in the middle of the room and places the tray down. Then he lowers to his knees and bends his head awaiting my instructions. 

I feel my groin tighten at the very sight of him, and feel my breath still catching as I stare at him, his smooth strong chest and powerful arms and legs…he's fucking gorgeous. I don't know how much time passes of me just simply staring at him, when I finally notice that the neutral look on his face has shifted to a small frown, I find I don't like it one bit. "What is wrong?" I ask. 

Slowly, very slowly, Chakotay look's up, his eyes, still not meeting mine, for no slave look's their Master in the eye. "Have I displeased you Master?" he asked in a soft tone, so unusual for him. 

"Displease me?" I say in a surprised tone. How could that gorgeous man half-naked before me displease me? "Why do you ask?" 

"I do not wish to over step my place, Master. But I have been here for a while and you have bid of me nothing," he replies, again in a soft voice. 

He's right, I have said nothing, except to remind myself over and over again that this really 'is' Chakotay, who is under the influence of this program, and I 'can't' take advantage of him, though the twitching in my groin thinks otherwise. "No, no you have not displeased me, I…I simply enjoy looking at you," I say, which is the truth. I watch him look back down and remain silent and still once more. I turn and pull out the chronometer, //Damn, why did we agree to such a long time span, // I think, for I had two hours out of the two and a half we agreed on. //That's so you could have time to assess what program it was and find Chakotay. Who knew it was going to be this easy? // I reply to myself. //Easy! You call staring at the most sexiest man on the ship, half-naked, kneeling and ready to for fill any sexual fantasy you have and trying to ignore it easy? // 

Then it occurs to me, the Captain did say I could do what ever was needed in here to help things along, //taking a real bath would accomplish this purpose, // I think to myself. "Draw me a bath," I say, and I can't help but feel drawn to the dark beauty before me when I see a smile cross his face in response to me giving him orders. 

I watch as he moves every muscle in his body ripples and my eyes are locked on each and everyone of them. Again I feel tightness in my groin, knowing I'm getting hard just looking at him. //Easy, just think of other things, // I say to myself, and do my best to do that. 

When the sunken tub is filled I move in and remove my garments and walk in to the refreshing warm water. I sit back and relax till I hear soft footsteps and I see Chakotay brining in towels and other bathing needs. I find that I can't stop staring at him as he lays everything down gently, each item in its place, and then moves to kneel near me, still outside the tub. 

"Do you wish for me to wash your hair, Master?" he asks me in that soft voice that I have quickly grown to enjoy hearing. I've always enjoyed Chakotay's voice, but this softness was new and I found it very appealing. 

"Yes," I say without even thinking. Before I can change my mind, I feel gentle strong hands brush through my hair, and I close my eyes immediately to the sensation. I feel him gently cupping up the water and wetting my hair. Then I feel the coolness of the shampoo he is using and how he gently washes my hair and messages my scalp while doing it. I feel relaxed and good in his hands that I forget all about the circumstances of why I am here. Then I feel him cupping water again to rinse my hair then he uses the conditioner and repeats his gentle ministrations. 

"Would you like for me to wash the rest of you, Master?" 

I feel the words yes on my tongue, but reality crashes in and I snap open my eyes, "Ah…no that's all right. Why don't you get dinner ready, for I shall be hungry when I finish," I state, needing a reason to get him out of the bathroom. Not that I need one, but I don't wish to see that frown on his face anymore. When he leaves I sink myself under the water and a tiny part of me wishes I'd just drown. Chakotay is so hot, and so close, and I have to keep a grip on myself. This of course makes me think about masturbating, but with Chakotay near by, I can't bring myself to do it for some reason. 

I linger in the bath a while but the smell of food brings me out. I was barely a step out of the tub when Chakotay took notice and was by my side with a large towel and started drying me gently. Seeing him on his knees and feeling his hand on me was definitely recharging my groin, which I had just got under some control. "My robe," I said, glad to see Chakotay jump and get it, for that stopped him from touching me. I let Chakotay slip it on me and then I tied it and walked into the other room and saw the small but delicious meal. I moved to sit, but Chakotay was on top of things and pulled the chair out for me. "Thank you," I say and take a small bite. 

I turn to see Chakotay has resumed his kneeling position just right of where I am sitting, his head down. "Are you hungry?" I ask, not sure if he feels that way since he's part program now. I see a small nod of his head and I can't help it. "Come here," I say in a surprisingly husky voice. He's not that far, so it only takes him a second to be next to me kneeling once more. "Open you mouth," I say, and when he does it, I feed him a juicy slice of melon. I notice that he understands what is wanted of him at this moment, for he slowly takes the melon into his mouth, letting the juice cover his lips and he sucks on it gently, while closing his eyes to the sensation. 

I give a soft moan in response to how beautiful and how fuckable he looks at this moment. I feel the war with my ethics raging again, but as I watch his mouth slowly devour the piece of melon, the desire to have this man is winning out and then when he is finished he gently sucks the juice from my fingers, the battle is over! 

"Go to the bed," I order in a hushed tone. I watch him rise, and see a sparkle in his eyes and it extinguishes any lingering doubts of what is about to occur. I see him move to the bed and crawl on top of it and then he lays his hand on the white wrap, but does nothing but look at me. I nod and he slowly removes it and then folds it and places it on the nightstand nearby. 

I stand up and take in the full beauty of the man before me. His strong tight body glistening under the lights, and his thick large cock hard with desire, entrances me fully. //I have to have him! // But I am still not able to touch him, feeling a bit intimidated by his strong presence, even if at this moment I am his Master. Then a picture enters my mind and I wish to see it occur. "I wish to fuck you, but I don't wish to hurt you. So, I'd like it if you would prepare yourself for me," I say, feeling the tightness of my voice, for I had to struggle for the words, for I feel so lost looking at him. 

"As my Master wishes," he replies, and then moves to the nightstand and gets the lubricant oil. He then moves to kneel on the bed and on his right hand he gathers some of the oil on his fingers and reaches behind himself and slowly presses them into his channel. He closes his eyes at the sensation of his own finger penetrating and I feel my own cock twitch at watching him do this. I watch transfixed at him moving the finger in and out of his body, and knowing I want more, "enjoy it," I whisper. 

My words free him and I see him arch back, his eyes closed as he finger fucks himself, first with one finger then two, preparing his tight hot channel for me to enter inside him. His left hand has come to rest on his chest and is slowly teasing his nipples into hardness, and I hear a soft moan of my own join his. Then he is up to three fingers, and I'm so hard now, I could cum just watching him fuck himself. "Enough," I say with great inpatient in my voice. 

He stops immediately and his eyes open and look at me, but still not in my eyes. "Move to the end of the bed and get on your hands and knees," I order as I remove my robe and watch him get into place. I see his strong ass before me, waiting for me to take it and I feel the fire to consume him overtake me. I grab his hips and I enter him, not too gently either. I ram into him and we both groan with pleasure. Then I start to fuck him…he's so tight…so hot! I'm consumed with the need to possess him! "Who's your master?" I demand as I fuck him senseless, wanting him to belong to only me. 

"You are!" he cries in ecstasy. 

"That's right! Your mine, Chakotay, all mine!" I cry out as I continue to ram him in abandonment. I fuck him hard and I won't let him touch himself even seeing the hard need he has as a result of my fucking him. "You will cum when I tell you," I gasp out in between thrusts, "for your body belongs to me." I see Chakotay can only nod his understanding, and find this pleases me much to know I've driven him into nothing but incoherency. 

I watch as his skin flushes and how his balls tighten up and how his body is reacting to me being inside him and my touches. I feel not only the fire of passion but also a new sensation of which I can only describe as obsession coming over me. When I can take no more, "Cum for me, show me how much you belong to me and only me." It's amazing to watch his body perform on my command, for moments after I told him too he roars as his orgasm hits him hard, and I feel his muscles tighten around my own cock and I then too cum hard, shouting his name. 

I think I blacked out for a few moments, for I am now next to Chakotay, and am curled up to his sweaty back, as both of us are still breathing rather hard. I gently touch him and indicate for him to roll over and face me, which he does. I look into his deep brown eyes and then lean forward and kiss him. I have so long wanted to kiss him since the day I first met him. I never thought I really would, much less bed him, but this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up…consequences be damned. For me, the kiss was earth shattering. Had not the chronometer beep its half hour warning I know I would have started another round of ravishing this gorgeous man next to me. "I think we need to clean up a bit," I smiled. 

Chakotay smiled back that particular smile that could melt the ice caps and then moves off to gather the wet cloths. When he is finished I tell him that I need to tend to some business, but he is to wash, dress and wait for me, for I will return for him, and that I will order the Mistress to leave him be, here in the room. He nods his understanding of my instructions and with great hesitation I leave. As I walk toward the exit and then out to find the arch a tiny part of me wishes I could keep Chakotay like this all to myself, but the rest of me knows how impossible it is. When the arch appears on time, my toga is returned to my uniform, and for that I am grateful, for I still plan on not letting anyone know what program has been running. I exit the holodeck wondering two things...will Chakotay remember any of this, and can anyone ever fill that place that Chakotay has awaken in me? I then become absolutely sure no one can. 

*************  
Chakotay's POV:

It was the strangest thing waking up in sickbay. I had the day off and went to relax in the holodeck with a walk through one of my nature programs, and then things get hazy. They told me about the nebula or whatever it was and what happened, that I became apart of my program and needed rescuing, but I can't help get the feeling I'm not being told everything. 

That strange event happened three days ago and every night since then I've had even stranger dreams. They are always the same, me on my knees serving Tom Paris of all people. I dream that I'm washing his hair, then he's feeding me some fruit, and then…heaven's I feel him inside me, telling me that I belong to him, that he's my master. Every time I wake up hard as a rock and have to touch myself to ease the desire. But it is the desire that causes me the confusion that I'm experiencing now. I've enjoyed my bisexuality but I've always been the aggressor, the top, and the one in charge. I'm that way in all things in my life, it's who I am, and yet…I have found a secret joy in the dream. I've given up control to another, and for that moment I exist simply to please my…master. 

It's while I'm in the shower this morning does it occur to me that Tom has been avoiding me and he doesn't look at me, as if he's hiding something or feeling guilty. The idea that what I've dreamt about was not just a dream fills me with fear and excitement all at the same time. The idea of giving up control of any part of my life would never be an option, till this reoccurring dream happened, and now…I have to wonder, would if feel just as good as it does in the dream. I recall the dream again, but not for sexual pleasure, but see what I recall, and then it strikes me that for one who has never been a…love slave, suddenly knows all the ins and outs of being one. I jump out of the shower and head to my computer. 

I've learned a few things in my day, so hacking the computer for information on a love slave program was a walk in the park, but discovering that it existed and was running the day of my incident is mind-blowing. I then read the report of that day and I see that Tom was the one that entered inside to find me and that he reported that my nature program was running. I read what little he has written about it and it's then that I notice he has made an error, one that if he had really been in my program he would not have made. I sit back mixed with anger and a sense of relief. I’m angry that Tom would take advantage of me like that, but at the same time, it means that what I've dreamt really happened and it felt damn good. 

I give myself time to calm down and focus on the thoughts going through my head. I look around my cabin and feel the weight of my position on my shoulders. The idea of letting someone else make the decisions for me seems suddenly appealing. Then I face my next obstacle, how to get Tom to accept his role again. I realize that I want it to be him again, for he was in charge but he was kind and caring, and though I want to give myself over, I know it has to be slow and to someone I could trust. My mind automatically rebels and states how can I trust Tom when he took advantage of me in the holodeck, but I reply I'd most likely do the same thing if our roles were reversed, for the man is absolutely gorgeous. //No, it has to be Tom, // I say to my self on a more conscious level. 

I dress and head to the bridge, for I used up any breakfast time to find out the truth of what occurred that day on the holodeck. I make it in time for my shift, glad that there was no briefing today and take my seat. I see Tom was on time and at the helm, making Voyager dance to his whim, and I feel a twitch in my groin as I recall him making me dance to his whim a few days ago. I pull my thoughts together and focus on my duty, for I can't allow my personal situation to interfere, this is the control I must have every day. 

When lunch time arrives, I chose to leave the bridge when Tom does, seeing the time in the turbo lift as the only chance I may have for a while to be alone with him. I notice he doesn't look at me even as he makes small talk. 

"Quiet shift today, hey Commander?" 

"Very," I respond, knowing that our time is becoming more limited by the second. "Heading to the mess hall for lunch?"

"Yes, aren't you?" 

I grin at him, "No, I'm going to my quarters for some juicy melon…would you care to join me?" I ask, internally surprised I've been as direct as I have. I see Tom's eyes go wide for a moment and then the Paris mask slips in place and I see the opportunity has already gone by. "Perhaps next time," I say as the doors open to my deck and I exit out. I give a soft sigh when the door are closed behind me and start toward my cabin when…

"Commander, I happen to like melon, that is if the offer is still open?" 

I turn and see Tom has reemerged from the lift and has caught up with me in the hall. "It is," I say softly. Then the two of us walk back to my place and I order us lunch, raspberry ice tea and chilled melon. 

Tom and I talk about all kinds of little things, and for once I'm glad he's talented in the art of small talk, for I don't have a clue as to how to approach this subject with him. After thirty minutes with him, I find myself laughing at his jokes and it warms me to a new level that it's me that is making him happy…and this give me some courage. "Tom, I was wondering. Do you have any plans for tonight?" 

I see him look at me as if what I said was revelationary, and then he pulls his mask on and replies smoothly, "Nothing out of the ordinary, why may I ask?" 

I take a small breath, "Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight, that's all. My treat of course, wouldn't subject anyone to Neelix's cooking if I can avoid it," I smile. It was the best way I could think of, of making it sound sort of like a date and not actually being one, should Tom not want to go out with me. 

That surprise look was back on Tom's face again, and I couldn't help but smile at him this time, it was so cute. //Did I just say cute? Yes, yes I did…boy do I got it bad all of a sudden, // I think to myself. 

"I'd like that Chakotay. Any particular time?" 

"How about an hour and a half after we get off shift. Gives us time to get the grime of the day off and me a chance to impress you on how well I can replicate a meal," I tease. I find his laugh intoxicating, and the sensation to please him once more fills me. I get up and without thinking I take his empty glass and bowl and recycle them and bring him a warm cloth to wipe his hands, for the melon did become a bit sticky. 

"You didn't have to do that," he states, but I just smirk at him and then tend to my own needs. Thankfully there is no time to continue this conversation or line of thinking and I state its time to head back to the bridge. The rest of the day dragged kicking and screaming the whole way, but finally it was time to head home and get ready for dinner with Tom. 

I find myself nervous, not only because I want this dinner to go well, but I'm still not sure on how to approach the subject. I program the computer to finish the meal when signaled and I shower and dress in tight white jeans and a matching white shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and black dress shoes. I'm trying to hint toward the fact that I remember what happened in hopes it will lessen the gap in the pending conversation. //What if he's not interested in a relationship with you? What if he's not into that type of relationship? // I think as I make the final preparations. //But he claimed me, told me I was his that night, // I reply and keep that in focus as the time of Tom's arrival draws near. 

When the chime sounds I feel my palms sweat and I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, "Enter." 

Tom enters and he's wearing his tight black jeans and his royal blue 'come fuck me' shirt. I know this for I've seen him wear it before on other dates, and it's then that I know that he 'is' considering this a date. I smile and feel my heart skip a beat all at the same time. He's brought some wine and I thank him and offer him a seat and go pour us some glasses of wine. 

I can feel his eyes on me and I feel the butterflies fill my stomach, as I bring over the two glasses and take a seat on the sofa not too far from him. I take a large drink, "Pretty good," I say with a smile. He nods his agreements and then there is a moment of awkwardness. 

I think it was the tension, for absolutely no reason we both suddenly burst out laughing and the tension eases in the room. "Okay, Cha, why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asks, a warm smile on his face. 

I feel my cheek's flush and for more time than I can count I’m glad I have a dark complexion for it doesn't show as easily. "I wanted to talk to you…about…"

"About?"

"About the holodeck incident," I finally say. 

I see Tom's face pale then turn red, and a look of guilt fill's his eyes and it makes my heart ache. "I'm not upset," I find myself blurting out. 

Tom looks at me in surprise. "You should be," he says in a self-accusing tone. "I took advantage of you. I can't say how very sorry…" 

"Do it again," I blurt out, as I place my glass down and move to my knees in front of him and I rest my hands on his thigh. I look up at him and feel the pleading in my soul is showing in my eyes, for I have lost the ability to speak anymore. I find that at this moment I want nothing more than for him to reclaim me and that I am standing on the edge waiting to see if he'll save me or let me fall. 

Our eyes lock for a moment and then I lower mine and my head as a slave should to one's Master and I wait for his response, my heart beating at twice the rate. I feel his fingers on my chin and gently he raises my face upward, and I cooperate. "Look at me," he says softly, and I do. His eyes are so full of life and I can see that he does want me, and this makes me rejoice inside. "Do you really want this?" he asks me, his eyes searching my own. 

"Yes, with all that I am," I reply in a whispered but determined tone. 

He continues to look at me and I can see his mind is whirling around the concept and then I can see when he has made his determination. "Then go into the bed room and make ready for me," he orders. 

Once again I feel that thrilling satisfaction at hearing his command and with a glowing smile, "As my Master wishes," I reply and I dash off to the bedroom. I'm glad I took the time earlier in anticipation that he may want this, so there is not much for me to do but get undress, put my clothes away neatly and wait for him. I already have a robe and anything else I could anticipate for him ready. When I've got my clothes neatly placed on a far chair I kneel by the foot of my bed, the covers turned down and I lower my head and wait. A part of me can't believe I'm doing this and another has never felt so aroused and at the same time so right. 

I hear the doors to my bedroom open and I look up only enough to see that it's Tom, but I don't lift my head. I can see his boots and his pants from where my eyes are and from his steps and his sudden stance I can tell he's looking at me. //I hope he's pleased, // I find myself thinking, praying beyond anything that he will be, for if he's not, he could change his mind and not claim me again. //please, please, please claim me again, // I chant in my head. 

"Undress me," he orders. 

I lick my lips in nervous anticipation and move to do his bidding. I don't look him in the eye, not only because I'm not suppose to but because I can't, for if I did I might back out of this. I know a part of me wants this while another part wants to fight against it. It's telling me that I'm the one who should be in control here, but I retort that I'm always in control and here is the one place I don't have to be…were I don't want to be. 

I've slowly removed Tom's shirt and folded it neatly and placed it on the chair with my stuff as I move back and kneel before him, removing his boots and socks. I place them by the chair also and then return to my kneeling position and undo the snap to Tom's jeans and then the zipper. I can see the bulge in his pants and feel a twinge in my groin. I slowly take off his pants and then his underwear and fold them neatly and place them on the chair and again return to kneeling before him, my head down and await his next orders. 

"Close your eyes, lift your head and open your mouth," he orders, his voice still soft and low. I do as he has asked and I wait with a nervous anticipation that scares me and thrills me all at the same time. I have no idea of what Tom is going to do and it's then that I know I've given him control. I tremble when I feel his fingers caress my face, but I don't move, for he has not told me I can. Then his fingers are tracing my tattoo and then my lips and I do my best to resist swallowing, for I feel the need to do so. 

"Tell me, have you served someone before? " he asks.

"No," I say softly, taking quick advantage to swallow the saliva in my mouth before reopening it as Tom had ordered. 

I can almost feel the next question in Tom's fingers. If I've never done this before, how do I know what to do? He does ask me that and I have no choice but to tell him, "From the holodeck. I have all the training in my head." I only hope he won't get all-noble on me and think that it's because of that time that I want this. It just might be, but fuck it…I want it and it feels so good, so why not? 

Then instead of his fingers I feel his cock tracing my tattoo then my lips and I tremble even more. "You can close your mouth," he states and then I feel him walk away. He didn’t tell me to open my eyes so I don't, but I can tell by his presence that he's across the room now. 

"Open your eyes and look at me," he instructs. I do so and I find he has gone to the far side of the bedroom and has leaned against my dresser. His pale skin shines under the bedroom lights and his cock is proudly jutting outward and his excitement is my own. 

"I want you to crawl over here and suck me off," he orders and I don't hesitate to obey. I crawl over to him, each step stripping more and more of the self-righteous rebel away from me and I find that I don't care. That somewhere deep down I want this more than anything. When I reach him I can see that his breathing has become shallow and his cock is weeping for attention that only I can give him. I open my mouth and reach out with my tongue and lick off the dripping cum and his moan is my reward. Then I swirl my tongue around the tip to ease the sensitivity I know he must be feeling, then I take it fully into my mouth relaxing my throat so I can take it all the way in. I begin to suck him using every trick I've learned over the years and a few I picked up from the program that's still in my head. It's only a matter of minutes before he is writhing in my mouth, holding on to my head as his cock thrust in and out of my mouth. 

His fingers brush all throughout my hair as he continues to fuck my mouth and I love every second of it. "All mine," he chants over and over again and I can feel that he is about to cum. I too have that feeling, but I don't touch myself, for he has not allowed me that privilege. Then his creamy essence fills my mouth as his shout of his claim of me fills my ears and his hands clasp me to him firmly. I could choke to death at this moment, I'd die happy, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt my Master. For as I begin to clean him up with my tongue I know that is just who he now is to me. 

 

***********

Tom's POV: 

When he dropped to his knees and asked me in his semi direct way to be his Master, here in the real world, I was shocked to say the least. But how could I deny him? The whole experience felt surreal but after he pleasured me and I had him pleasure himself for my enjoyment and then we slept in the same bed together that night. The next morning, when he brought me breakfast, still naked and subservient, I knew it was real, and it thrilled me as well as scare the hell out of me. 

See, except for a few times on the holodeck, I've never dominated anyone before. Sure I've been the aggressor, but dominate? No. I have to admit I totally enjoyed it, but I wanted to do it right. So after our encounter, I kissed him deeply and told him I'd let him know when I'd want to seem him again, I discovered later that day it was the right approach, for I took my lunch hour to do some research on the subject. As Master I am in control at all times and must keep him in line, but no where did it really say how, and just took the information to support my actions. The fact that Chakotay seemed to have the advantage of having all the ins and outs of his role downloaded into his head bothers me a bit, but I'm willing to learn, for again the whole thing is outrageously fantastic! 

Looking back, I’m kind of proud of myself. I managed to find a way to let us both know what role we were to one another, why? Well, go figure; I surely can't be his Master on the bridge or in the mess hall now can I? So, there are three different roles we have between us; Commander and the Lieutenant where he's the boss as fitting to his rank, then there is Chakotay and Tom, were we are equal to each other for appearance sake, and then there is Tay and his Master in the privacy of our bedroom. 

I decided to keep our relationship underwraps, appearing only as friends in public in order to keep the crew off our backs. This of course has made things a bit more challenging, but I like challenges. It's difficult for me and him to be together at times, for the Captain keeps him busy and that prevents me from having him waiting naked for me at my whim, but he does try. I have full access to his quarters, for they are much more comfortable than my own, and I like his bed, and so I have chosen there as our bedroom. The way it works is I send him a private message addressed to Tay, so he knows who it is and in it I simply just state a time, this way if anyone saw the message they wouldn't know what it was about. 

Unfortunately from time to time the Captain or other ship business interferes with my plans, but I am forgiving for if he was to be waiting for me and it wound up me waiting for him, he makes it up in the most wondrous of ways. He tries to anticipate my needs but never hesitates to change direction should I wish it and oh…the things I've had him do over the last month! From having him crawl to me and suck me off, to having him beg me to fuck him while he was handcuffed to the bedpost. 

I'm here in the mess hall eating lunch and zoning out Harry as my mind recalls the vision of a naked, all oiled up, looking totally fuckalbe Chakotay; on his hands and knees on the bed, with his hands cuffed together in the metal padded cuffs, looking at me with such anticipation. I could have cum simply by looking at him, but hearing his deep voice begging me to take him…sheesh! I have to suddenly force a vision of it being Neelix to kill what was starting to grow in my pants. 

"Are you listening to me?" 

I blink at Harry, "Sorry, what?" 

"I asked you are you okay from the other night?" Harry repeated. 

//You would bring that up! // "Yes, Harry, I'm fine. All they did was their typical verbal bullshit. Nothing to be concerned over," I say with a smile, hoping Harry will drop it. I don't care to go from the most wonderful of thoughts to the worst, and thinking of the damn Maquis on this ship is getting to be just that…the worst. I don't think they suspect a thing, but they don't seem to care for the friendship me and Chakotay have developed in public and they take every damn opportunity to tell me so. 

"Okay, if you say so." 

"I say so," I reply with another smile. "We best be getting back to the bridge, wouldn't do to be late," I smirk.

"Yeah, all you need is the Commander all over you ass," Harry quips as he retrieves his tray and heads to the recycler. 

"No it wouldn't" I reply. // But I do need to be all over his, // I think with a small Cheshire cat smile as I head back to work. 

On the bridge, things run smooth, for Chakotay and I have no qualms about our roles on board Voyager and with the added bonus of him being my personal love slave, I swear life is good all around, for even he looks more relaxed and happier than he ever did. From time to time I take little peeks and seeing that strong capable man behind me sends chills up my spine. He's a force to be reckoned with, and I love to see him in action. Then when I think of all that force bowing before me, giving all of his power to me…I give a swallow, for I feel my blood pressure rising again and the bridge is no place for these feelings. So to compensate myself, I send a message, (Tay, 2000 hrs) and I spot the tiny glow his eyes gets when he reads my messages and all is well with the universe. 

When my shift is over, I go to my quarters and change and then head to the mess hall to have dinner with Harry and B'Elanna, who seem to be rather chummy lately. Then it's off to Sandrines for a quick game of pool, and then I make my excuses and leave. I make the time later in the evening for this way we tend not to be interrupted by the Captain or others too frequently. 

I can't seem to keep the bounce out of my step as I head toward the turbolift and as I enter, I feel like I'm soaring, but that comes to an abrupt end when a few of the Maquis, like Dalby and Alaya jump in. //Shit! // I groan to myself, but do my best to ignore them, but they make themselves known to me. 

"You seem awfully chipper today, Paris," Alaya smirks darkly, "for a sniveling traitor." 

"Don't think just because the Commander has decided to play nice with you that it's going to protect you. We know it's only a matter of time before you slip up and when you do…" Dalby just grinned and cracked his knuckles. 

When the lift stopped, I was relieved for I saw them start to depart, so I wasn't prepared for the punch I received from Greg Alaya. It was a direct hit to my face and I stumbled back, holding my nose and hearing their laughter, for they know I won't tell on them. 

The doors automatically close and then the next stop is Chakotay's deck. Being in pain and angry and only wanting to be in his arms I head for his quarters. I enter inside, my fury full in my face as I hear myself start to shout. "Fuckers!"   
My voice brings Chakotay out in a hurry, and the site of him eases my temper, for he is wearing nothing but the silver collar I got him a few days ago, and the view not only heats up my lower regions, but it touches my heart. 

"Master, are you all right?" He asks with the most sincere look I've ever seen in his beautiful eyes. In my mind I take notice that he called me Master, and not Tom as I had anticipated under these circumstance. He helps me to sit. "Let me get something to take care of you?" he asks, and doesn't move till I nod. 

Pain or no pain, I love the site of Chakotay as he moves. Like a strong wild animal in all its grace, his muscles ripple with every step, like a powerful beast on the prowl, that it's oddly erotic to see him possess such gentleness at the same time. When he returns with the medical kit, I'm not as angry as I was, but then I realize I was bitching up a storm as my eyes took in his movements. 

He gently starts to fix up my face and again I'm amazed at how gentle his hands can be, knowing that they were strong enough to ring someone's neck one handed. The thought of him choking Alaya or Dalby places a dark smile on my face. 

"Master, may I be so bold at to ask what happened?" 

The look in his eyes make it impossible to deny him anything, "I'll tell you, Tay," I say, letting him know that this is not for the Commander or Chakotay to respond too. "It was Greg. They seem not too happy with…our friendship. Shit, what they would do if they knew what was really going on," I laugh, easing the tension I feel inside. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for them to get a taste of their own medicine," I say as I close my eyes and lean my head back, for I have one hell of a headache. 

After a moment I feel the pressure of metal to my skin and hear the hiss of a hypo. I open my eyes and see Chakotay has administered me something. I give him a questioning look. 

"You were in pain, it's a pain reliever," he replies softly. "It would be more effective if you lay down?" he suggests softly, still taking to his role as Tay, and I smile in response. I let him help me to the bed room and get me undressed and he tucks me in. I must be more tired than I thought, for I feel very sleepy, but headaches tend to do that to me. 

"I'm sorry," I whisper, feeling that I let him down as I feel sleep overtaking me. 

"You never have to apologize to me, Master. I exist to serve you," he whispers as his strong fingers caress through my hair and that is the last thing I remember till morning. 

I awake to the smell of one of my favorite breakfasts, cinnamon French toast. I sit up and see that my uniform has been laid out for me as always, and my robe and slippers are on the chair by the foot of the bed. This is his signal that he was not here but on ship's business, otherwise, he'd be back in bed with me. He tends to get up early and enjoys making breakfast, and then waking me up with the most incredible blow job. Then he would lick me clean, but still have a warm bowl of water on the nightstand and he would then give me a bed bath…oh how I love waking up that way! 

But from time to time the 'real world' barges in and he is called away to duty before I wake, and so he does his best to make my day start off well. Today I curl up to his pillow, his scent is strong on it, and I inhale it deeply, for I love the smell of him. He smells like earth at autumn time when the wind is crisp and you can feel the electricity crackle through the air as if the universe is on the edge of opening up to reveal one of its many secrets. I feel myself about to indulge in a fantasy when the alarm goes off, which means I don't have time, not if I want to shower and eat breakfast. With a soft sigh, I get up and get ready for my shift and indulge in another way by enjoying the wonderful meal prepared just for me. 

I meet up with Harry in the turbolift, having backtracked to my quarters, for that's why I get up so early, for Harry tends to show up way to suddenly and I don't want him to ask for my location. So I took the ladder down to my deck and then made it around as the turbolift opened to reveal Harry Kim on his way to get me. 

"Over slept?" he teases me, for I didn't show up for breakfast and so that is what he would think. 

"Yep," I say, looking away, for I don't particularly like lying to Harry. He's my best friend, but I don't want to share Chakotay on any level so I do. 

"So that means you haven't heard?" Harry smirks with a knowing smile. 

"Heard what?" 

"Seems that Alaya and Dalby got into a big fight, though I don't know all the details, but they’re both in the infirmary, and from what I've heard they did a dozy to each other's face," he grins. "Goes to show that the Maquis can't even get along with themselves to well, they shouldn't be messing with anyone else." 

I know I look stunned, for I can see it reflected in Harry's face as the doors open to the bridge. I blink a few times and then head to my station. Chakotay has the bridge, so the Captain must be in her ready room. I can't help but look at the Commander and wonder, // did you have anything to do with this? // But of course he is in full Commander Mode, and I couldn't expect him to read my mind anyway. I take my seat and try to focus on my job. Shortly after taking my station I notice a private message has arrived. I shift my gaze to make sure no one is paying attention, no one is, and I activate the message screen and it reads, (Thy will has been done.) It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but when it does, I know it was Chakotay who put Greg and Kevin in the sickbay and I feel mixed emotions over it. I know I was only bitching and find it totally surprising to see that he did this, for his action takes our relationship outside of the bedroom, and I don't usually care for violence to solve problems; not that I won't resort to it if I have too, but this…this is different. Yet, I feel a deep dark satisfaction at knowing that my Tay made those bastards pay and find myself grinning like a fool for I find I absolutely adore the idea. 

 

************

Chakotay's POV: 

Seeing Tom smile like he does, not only eases my concern, but it filled me with a deep sense of joy, that I had done the right thing. When he had requested me to teach those two assholes a lesson, I wasn't sure if he meant it or not, or if I should do it. But after all I have willingly done for him, I could deny him nothing, for his will has become my own, and I have found a deep sense of happiness I didn't know I could achieve. 

Slowly over the next few months after that incident where Dalby and Alaya had come to regret their actions, I have become the sword that my Master wields from the shadows. No one messes with him unless they want to face me, and I am so thrilled that I can do this for him, for I want to serve him in all ways. I know I've fallen in love with him and I want to give all that I have to him, though…I still have some trouble when it comes to shifting from Commander Chakotay to Tay. I don't have any problems shifting from Chakotay to Tay, for the gap as become almost nil, except for how we talk to each other in public. The crew isn't stupid, they must suspect that Tom and I are in a relationship, but no one would now dare to say a cross word…and risk facing me. I know I can be quite intimidating when I want to be, then back it up with my fury and my desire to defend my Master…they have every reason to fear me. 

But as Commander, I must be incharge, and I find that this is the area I'm having most difficulty with when it comes to me and Tom. I have given so much of myself that I really can't expect him not to want more, but I do have trouble giving it. It started slowly after the incident with Ken and Greg, where he would bitch to me and then subtly tell me what he wanted and I would do it for him. Then it was more than just the few of the crew that were harassing him, but then it became running interference between him and the Captain when she wanted to give him an assignment he didn't want. I'm not really sure if it was a mistake, but I have done just that, run interference for him, making sure he gets prime assignments and the Captain has noticed. 

That's part of why I'm sitting here in her office listening to her give 'me' a lecture on not playing favoritism, and how to be a First Officer. It's not that I can't ignore her, I've done it a lot over the years, but it's knowing what's going to be awaiting me later tonight that has me a bit on edge. 

You see Tom has never found fault with my service to him, but he has suddenly found many faults with the way I perform my duties as First officer. Though there is a part of me that wants to object to this, I find I can not, I belong to him, and I know this, as does he. He wants me to be more incharge, and he hates it when I take guff from the Captain, and when I do, he…he paddles me. Though in all fairness, when he is pleased with the way I have performed on the bridge, he rewards me in the most interesting ways. 

He'll make an excuse for me to call him into my office or set up a way were we can leave the bridge legitimately and meet in private and he'll let me touch him, taste him, feel his essence in me. This is much preferred compared to when he is angry or extremely displeased, for then he punishes me then takes me, but, he doesn’t let me enjoy it or touch him. One time when I had disagreed with the Captain on how to handle a situation, but after stating my opinion the one time, quietly settled into doing things her way, and things went bad; Tom blamed me for not taking more of a stand. He punished me and then didn't touch me or talk to me for two whole days…it was pure hell. Trust me when I say, I don't back down as easily as I use to, and this has caused some strife between me and the Captain, but it has made Tom happy. Sometimes I get the feeling he'll only really be totally happy when he has me running Voyager for him from the shadows. Though a part of me likes that idea, another part of me is starting to balk big time, but I don't want to lose Tom, so I do my best to silence that part of me. 

"Are you listening?" 

I blink and turn my attention back toward Kathryn, "Yes," I say dryly. I keep my face neutral and let her rant and rave, again years of practice. 

"So tell me? What's gotten into you?" she asks as she sits back in her chair, her arms folded around her chest. 

I want to say Tom Paris, literally, but I don't. I look her in the eye; "Nothing has gotten into me. I simply disagree with some of the ways you are handling things. I am entitled to do so. This may not be a democracy, but I am still allowed to vocalize my opinion." 

"Well your…vocalization is becoming very disruptive. We've both agreed from the beginning that we have to be a united front…" she starts saying, but I've heard the speech before. But this time it doesn't go down as smoothly as it has in the past. 

"So long as it's your front," I growl softly. She looks at me stunned as if she can't believe that I would still continue to disagree with her. 

"Commander, I have always…" 

"Taken my opinion in to consideration," I finish for her with a bit of mockery in my tone. "Yes, so you have said. But tell me, Kathryn, how many times have you actually taken my opinion 'over' yours, after you so call consider it?" I ask her, daring her to be honest in the matter. She looks at me as if she can't believe she is hearing what she just heard. I look at her a moment, "Well?" I can see she has an answer but resists answering for it would prove me right, and I have noticed over the years, she can't stand to see me right and her wrong. The only problem with that is I have been right more times than she has, but for the sake of the unity of the crew I've remained silent, but now the price of my silence has gone up and she can't afford it, not when Tom gives me so much more for speaking up. 

The silent tension builds then I stand up, "If there is nothing further…?" I say, and then when she simply looks at me, I take it as my dismissal and leave. I head for my quarters as quickly as I can, for I have only a half hour before Tom will show up, and I’m not sure how he'll take what happen here today. It use to be just him and me, and the rest of the ship stuff stayed outside of it all, but now it's all intertwined as is my feelings over this matter. 

I've meditated on this issue and my spirit guide is of little help. She keeps asking me who is really the master of my soul, and when I say Tom, I would swear she would have laughter in her eyes, but all she would say is, "if that is what you believe," and then she would change the subject and we would talk about other issues. 

I enter my quarters and the first thing I do is check for any messages, and I see that there is one. I bring it up and I cringe, for it's from Tom and he seems angry. (If you want to be a whipping boy, I'll show you a whipping boy!) I delete the message and feel my heart constrict. //Shit! What does he want from me! // I think as I move to the bedroom and strip of my uniform. I toss it into the refresher and head to the shower to grab a quick wash as my mind whirls, // Why doesn't he just tell me to out right stage an overthrow since the number of Maquis out number Starfleet personnel. This way I would be in command and could do things my way! // I think as I scrub my skin harshly from the frustration I'm feeling. 

I then step from the shower and dry off and move out to the bed and cuff myself to the bed as he has instructed me in the past when he was dealing punishment. Though as I do so this time I can't help but get a wicked grin, thinking that Tom has me do it for he's afraid of what I would do, then I shake the idea from my head. I love him, and I would do anything for him, even take his punishment as I am now. But that nagging voice in the back of my head won't leave me alone, as it tells me that I shouldn't be doing this, as if it's trying to warn me. But when Tom enters the room, I silence it quickly and fall into the role of Tay, his slave. 

After he paddles me, and I remain on the bed, my ass hurts so bad that I actually have tears rolling down my face. He's never done it that bad before, and I know I'm bleeding down there. Before I would feel refreshed as if I knew I had paid the price of my error, but this time…this time I feel hurt, humiliated, and unjustly sentenced. I listen to him rant and rave at how I shouldn't take the Captain's crap, on and on he goes, but never once does he say what I know he means. If I had any doubts before, I don't now. He wants me to take over Voyager and he wants to command it from the shadows of my bedroom. 

A new feeling fills me and I don't like it. Trapped and used. I can't believe that Tom would use me this way, nor that I would let him, but I do. I break the rules and I look at him in his eyes, but he is too fired up about how I should command that he doesn't take notice, and what I see scares me. I never thought of Tom as someone who could become power hungry, but having seen it before in others, I recognize it, and to see it in Tom's eyes scares the hell out of me. I then close my eyes, totally unsure of what I can do, if anything…for he already owns me and I will do absolutely anything for him, so if he wants Voyager…he'll probably get it. 

***************

Tom's POV: 

I don't know what bothers me more, the Captain and how she overrides Chakotay at ever possible turn or how he takes it! He a force of nature! He could run this ship with a hell of a lot more ease and efficiency than she can, which is for sure! Damn, she'd be lost with out him, there's no denying it, and she knows it, and resents it. 

But what I don't get is why he takes it? His streanght of character and ability to command is unmatched; this I've seen over and over again, and over seventy-five percent of the crew is former Maquis, so…why? 

It's like suddenly I have to remind him of what he's capable of and seeing him not live up to his potential…drives me insane! It's like having the best ship in the universe in you grasp, but the ship holds back and you can't figure out why? I've tried being simply displeased with him and told him so, and it's helped a bit, but not enough. Then I started to punish him for letting anyone…hell, let's face it, the only one who does do it…Captain Janeway, walk over him. The other day was the fourth time, and I was much harder than I have ever had been, he actually cried. Though a part of me felt bad, it had to be done, he has to know I won't tolerate anything but his best, he's mine and I won't have a wuss under me. 

Today he's much better, not giving an inch, and though the Captain has a problem with it, I have heard the word on the ship, and almost all the Maquis think it's about time he took his rightful place, though some, like B'Elanna, who has been swayed by Janeway's charm…as if, doesn't agree with the majority. She thinks there's something wrong with Chakotay, but I disagree, he's just stopped cowering in her shadow. 

The more I think about it, the more I believe that it was putting him in his place that had fired him up, and so as I work my cozy shift, I think about what I could do next if it should come to that, for a master has to be prepared, especially the Master of Chakotay! 

It's fifteen minutes till lunch, but I'm really hungry and I have so much on my mind, that I signal for my temp to take my place, as I turn and let them know I was going to lunch. I must admit I did expect a bit of protest from Janeway, but when Chakotay backed her I was furious! Though I didn't say a word, and I didn't want to lose face in front of the bridge crew, I smiled and laughed it off as if it was a joke, which thankfully some of the other crew found funny. Janeway didn't, and she called me into her office. As I moved to follow her, I gave Tay such a look I saw him physically flinched! Good, for he is in so much shit! 

She reads me the riot act and as I stand there listening to her, I keep my face neutral, all the while thinking on how I was going to make Tay pay for this! Had he forgotten that he is mine? That he should put me above all? Obviously he has. Well, perhaps he needs to be reminded at how good he has it and how it could be? 

"Yes, Captain," I replied flatly, as she informed me that I would work through lunch, since obviously being funny was more important than professionalism. //Bitch! // 

There is no question that Tay knows how much trouble he is in when I walk out from the Captain's ready room and make my way back to my station. Feeling completely humiliated; it dawns on me just what I will do to make Tay to never forget who he is! 

I totally ignore all the messages of apologies he tries to send me, keeping my attention on the front viewscreen, but my mind planning out his punishment. When my shift was about to end I send him a message, (2000hrs, be ready to serve me!) Then I leave and head off to get things rolling. 

My first step is to quickly get changed and meet Harry in the mess hall and rush through dinner and get him to Sandrines. When we are there I buy the drinks, making Harry's real while mine is not. I need him a bit drunk for this, for I don't want to try and talk him into to it, takes too much time and effort. When he's drunk enough and our discussion turns to sex, as it always does, I let it slip that I have a love slave. At first he doesn't believe me, which I didn't think he would, but I insist it's true and how good the sex is. That my slave gives one hell of a blowjob, which he does, and I see interest peek from Harry's pants. //Good old Harry, // I muse to myself. Then I let him know it was a male, and this deflates Harry, but only a little bit, but then when I tell him who it is, he laughs. He can't believe it, but I tell him it's true. I then tell him how sexy Tay looked, naked, except for the collar I bought him, on his knees ready to serve me. I then start to describe how Tay first touches my penis with the tip of his tongue, lapping up any drips of pre-cum, and then lets his tongue twirl clock wise around the head before slowly taking it fully into his hot wet mouth. 

When I see that my description of Tay's talented mouth has done the trick, I check the time. Then I pull Harry along back to Chakotay’s quarters, ready to show him just how true my tale really is. 

We enter Chakotay's cabin, and Harry is amazed that I could walk right in and he becomes silent as the thought of what I told him being true dawns on him. I then tell him to wait in the living room as I make my way to the bedroom. There on his knees was Tay, just as I described him. I stride up to him and pull up his face so he looks at me and I let my anger show. 

"I am you Master and you will do as I say, understand?" I snap. 

"Yes…yes, Master," he stutters. 

"If you want to be common, Tay, that can be arranged," I say coolly and then open the door and wave Harry in. When the young ensign walks in as his eyes lay on my Tay, looking utterly fuckable just like I described him, Harry's eyes go wide and his jaw drops to the ground. 

I look back at Tay and see his face is down but I can still see the humiliation in his face. //Good! // I physically direct Harry to stand in front of Tay, knowing that Harry would have balked had he not been drinking and hard from our conversation. I was counting on this, as I stood behind my best friend looking down at Tay. "Harry, this is Tay, a common whore, but good enough to ease the pressure I know your feeling," I say loud enough for both men to hear. 

Harry moans his eyes locked on how sexy my Tay looks, as I see my slave winch at my words. "Suck him," I order. When I see Tay actually look up at me as if I'd gone daft, I reach out and slap him. "Slaves do not meet their Master's eyes. You know this, Tay!" I rebuke. He looks down, but still has hesitated. "Now, do as you are told and suck him!" 

I grin as I see Tay move forward and slowly reach up to Harry's pant's and start to undo the clasp and then slowly the zipper, but I can still see resistance to my orders in his face as well as his movements. "Tay…?" I say as a warning. He knows that he is going to slow for my liking as he speeds up, but not by much. "Perhaps you need Harry here to give you a fucking to get you back in line," I growl. Harry moans at what I said and the caress of Tay's strong hands' on his cock, still in his underwear. 

Then Tay does something I didn't expect of him, he stops and drops his hands by his side. "What are you doing?" I ask, now even angrier with him. "You 'will' do as you are told!" I growl. "Now continue!" 

"Come on, baby, suck me," Harry slurs somewhat, and reveals himself. 

Chakotay simply turns his head away and closes his eyes and this fuels my temper. I push Harry aside, and he stumbles and falls on the bed, shouting his protest. I stand in front of him and glare at him. I grab his chin and make him look at me and I see something there …defiance? This startles me, but only a little. "You will be punished for your disobedience," I state darkly. "Get the cuffs, now!" 

I stand back and watch Tay move to the draw and retrieved the handcuffs and slowly make his way to the bed, but his eyes…his eyes are looking at Harry and me, and there is strangeness in them. When he reaches the bed he tossed them down and then takes off the collar as he looks at me. 

"No." he says with total defiance. 

I feel my nose flare as my temper becomes deeper, "You're pushing me, Tay…" But he actually interrupts me! 

"My name is Chakotay, not Tay. And it's you who has pushed me," He replies and then points to the door behind me. "I want you out of here, now!" 

I look at him stunned. I see him start putting on his clothes and growls at Harry that if he has any sense what so ever to get dressed and forget he was ever here. "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask in disbelief. 

"Tossing you two out on your asses, " he replies as he finished getting dressed, and places on some sandals. "Now get out." 

"No! You don't tell me what to do! You belong to me! I am your Master, you absolute, your beginning and end to all things!" I growl and step toward him, and go to slap him, but he catches my arm, his dark eyes meeting mine. 

"Fine…you stay," he says, then he moves past me and leaves…can you believe it? 

**************  
Chakotay's POV: 

I can't believe I did what I did. Two days ago I told Tom to get out, and when he wouldn't I left him. I knew he would be there so I went to one of the tiny unoccupied cabins and since I’m the First Officer, I assigned me a temporary second cabin and used it, till Tom actually left mine. Then I got a beam out to my own cabin and locked Tom out, codes and all. 

Then I spent the rest of the time thinking about what I did, why I did it, and why Tom was acting the way he was? I thought I was willing to do anything he wanted, but when it came down to it, I realized I'd do anything for him, to a point…that I actually had a limit and Tom crossed it. I was willing to give all of myself to him, not anyone else, and when Tom took this opening outside of the bedroom, I found I couldn't play by these rules anymore…they were too much. I also realized that I wanted my control over 'my' life back, it was 'mine', damn it! 

Though in all fairness, it wasn't totally Tom's fault. I let him have his way in all things in the bedroom, and when he hinted that he wanted it to be his way outside of the bedroom, and 'I' allowed it, that was 'my' mistake. The old adage came to mind, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Then I see that is just what I had done; I gave Tom absolute power over me, and that lead to him having power over the crew and Voyager…that it took a good man and corrupted him. 

I took the next two days, including today, off, so I could think about things. Tom has been sending message after message, still acting some what like he has been for the last several months, but on day two, a hint of the old Tom returns to their tone and so I ask him to come see me. 

Out of habit I've cleaned up the place and when the chime rings, a tiny part of me wants to rush and toss my cloths and get naked for him, but that part is easily put aside. "Enter," I state. 

Tom walks in and I see confusion and a touch of guilt in his eyes. I start to think he may get it…someday. 

"Tay…?"

"Chakotay," I correct him. 

He clears his throat and I'm glad to see he adjusts his behavior, "Chakotay, what…I don't understand?" he finally states. 

"I know you don't" I reply. "Whether or not you ever will is uncertain, along with whether or not I can help you along with what happened here. But until then, I think it's best we stay away from each other…give us both time to think, then talk…if you still want too," I say confidently, more confident that I've ever felt. 

Tom just stared at me, looking lost, but I was in no place to be his shepherd. "Perhaps you should contemplate our relationship and see what you think went wrong and I'll do the same," I add as I move to my cabin door and open it, letting Tom know he could leave. 

"Cha, we need to talk," Tom says with a slight pleading in his voice, but still a touch of demand. 

"You're right, but not today. Good bye, Tom." 

I watch him leave and close the door behind him and step back, letting my body shake at what I just did. I felt good to be back in charge, and though I totally enjoyed serving Tom, I now remember how good it is to be in control of my life too. I move to replicate some tea when my com badge beeps. 

"Chakotay here." 

"Commander, I know you are taking some extra time, but if you could see me in my ready room, I think there is some things we need to discuss," Janeway states. 

"I would tend to agree," I say and close the com channel. Since I’m already dressed, I turn and head out to the turbolift. If I have learned a thing from this experience is that there is a balance that I am in need of in my life. I need to be Commander Chakotay, and no matter what issues I have with Kathryn, she doesn’t deserve my disloyalties, nor shall she have it. But I will not be tossed aside either, I am in my right a capable officer and will be treated as such. 

When I enter the turbolift, my conviction firm, I call for the bridge. I also realize that I did enjoy serving Tom's needs…in the bedroom. But it didn't occur to me that where I had the advantage of the way to be a perfect love slave downloaded into my head, thanks to the holodeck incident, Tom was learning how to be a master. //Even a Master can learn a thing or two, // I grin to myself. Tom was what I wanted in the beginning, but when I let him have too much control, that's when it all went wrong; neither of us could handle it. //Toping from the bottom, // springs to mind, and again I smile. But then I recall the last few months and my smile fades, there needs to be changes and limits set and I need to keep some control, for my nature demands it, but not all the time, as I recall how good it was with Tom. Tom simply couldn't handle it. Does this mean I'm giving up on Tom as my Master of my bedroom? Absolutely not! 

The End


End file.
